


Batdad versus the Break Up

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Batdad and the Robkin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce trying to act like a dad, Gen, High School Angst, The Batfam acting like family, cis female Jason, jason breaks an asshole's nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batdad to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batdad versus the Break Up

“Alfred said you’d be here.” Bruce was still in his suit and dress shoes from work, but he was climbing up to where Jase was concealed high in the branches of an apple tree. She tried to scrub away the mascara and eyeliner trails with the heel of her hand, which only succeeded in smearing it more on her cheeks. Jason didn’t care; she’d already torn her skirt, scuffed her school shoes, and laddered her socks beyond recognition. She gave a little sniffle took a second to get herself under control before Bruce got to her branch and sat down. “Did you want to tell me what happened at school today or should I guess?”

Jase shrugged her shoulders and twisted the thin end of a curl between her fingers, fallen out of its regulation French braid. “There’s really nothing to tell, I broke up with my stupid boyfriend.”

He nodded and waited for her to continue, when she didn’t, he prompted. “I heard you broke Samuel’s nose.”

She sneered, her lips curling over her teeth in an unattractive way and her cheeks got redder than her Robin uniform. Jase distracted herself with the Batman band-aids on her knee, picked at the edge where the adhesive had worn away, Bruce to the opportunity to takes the tissues and zebra cakes out of his pocket and handed them to her. “…He said girls from Park Row were easy.”

Bruce was glad Samuel didn’t hang around as friends and wouldn’t be in the position to be in the same room with him ever, because he didn’t know what he would do. No 15 year old little pissant was going to call his daughter easy, and God help him if he’d tried anything… “Then it sounds like he deserved it.”

Jase got the pack open and ate the first one in two bites before speaking again. “I got suspended for three days and detention for a week,” She swallowed and started on the other one. “You’ll be getting a disciplinary letter in the mail.”

He put an arm around her shoulders, it certainly wasn’t the first and he was sure it wasn’t going to be the last. Jase had three more years of high school left and innumerable buttons to be pushed. Jase wasn’t bad, nowhere near it, she just took on all of the injustice in the world by herself and fought it with her fists more often than not. “Maybe we should look at getting you into more sports, burn off some of that extra energy you put into fighting oppression, hmm?”

“Barbara said that there’s a teen roller derby team starting up that she’s going to try out for…” She mentioned hopefully, voice muffled by the fabric of his jacket.

_Oh lord…_

“Your grades better hold steady,” Bruce warned, because that’s the kind of thing that parents did. “And you have to remember that you have other responsibilities. School, Robin, then lacrosse and roller derby.” Jase nodded quickly. “And if I see anything I don’t like, I’m pulling you.” She nodded again and Bruce sighed. “Barbara will tell me if anything happens, so don’t think she’ll keep your secrets. Less fights, not more.”

“I understand.”

“Okay,” Bruce hefted himself up and started climbing down the tree. “we’ll talk about this more inside, Alfred already going to kill me for feeding you dessert before dinner.”


End file.
